Mystic Falls meet the Winchester Boys
by marilyngirl
Summary: Dean and Sam get called to a job to a Vampire infested Mystic Falls. The chop heads off and ask questions later. Oneshot


**I do not own Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

**This Fan Fic will favor more on the Supernatural side I'm afraid. I am a huge VD fan and also Supernatural fan But I feel like Sam and Dean would kick ass in VD land. This is a oneshot. This is pre Bobby dying and also if Elena stayed with her humanity off and all of Stefan's memories are gone because that's the way I like the characters. Also this is more of a fun thing I know some of it wont make sense to the plotline of VD so sorry.**

**So without further Ado Supervampirenatural.**

Sam sat quietly as Dean peeled out of a truck stop with two burgers, one in his hands and another in a bag. He took a huge bite and turned to look at his brother.

"What kinda crazy goose chase does Bobby have us going on now Sammy?" He asked as Sam eyed the map like he always did. Sam looked over at Dean and rolled his eyes as Dean gave him the 'what?' expression. He searched on the map and put some coordinates into his phone. He had never even heard of this place before.

"Bobby heard of some pretty nasty Vampire business in a small ton in Virginia." Sam said fining the spot on the map. He tapped it with his finger. "Mystic Falls. Bobby thinks it's an infestation; thinks the whole town is run by them."

"Sounds like we are going to have to burn that son of a bitch down." Dean said finishing one burger and starting in on another

"If we wanted to kill every human and Vampire yeah I think that would be a fabulous Idea." Sam smirked sitting back and hoping this was going to be a short job; Maybe two three days tops to eradicate them all since they would have to work at night time. Vampires weren't Sam's favorite creature to get rid of. They were too human. He shivered as all the vampires that he had killed over the years came back to him. She shook it out of his mind and concentrated on the map and where they were headed.

Two trashy motels and three days later they arrived in Mystic falls. A small little town tht looked very homey as far as small could tell.

"I feel like I should enter my prize pumpkin in the county fair here." Dean said with a grin on his face. Sam snorted as they drove through town.

"Dude I don't see any Motels here." Dean said looking out the car window.

"It probably have an Inn or something Dean. Towns like this don't have Motels. They have cozy bed and breakfasts." Sam replied

""Oh great, Cozy that sounds right up my alley."

They found a bed and breakfast and checked in before asking where the best place to grab a bite to eat would be. The over friendly woman at the check out directed them to a place called The Mystic Grill.

They headed out that way talking about signs of a vampire infestation and what their plan of action was.

"Well they will only come out at night so we may as well grab something to eat and stake it out and wait." Sam suggested as they pulled up to the sports bar and headed inside. They grabbed a couple seats at the bar and ordered food and a couple beers. They both surveyed the scene. It was more a force of habit than anything. It seemed to be a family wholesome place from what they both could see.

They had just about finished when they heard some commotion coming from the front. They both turned and rolled their eyes as they witnessed a couple of teenagers having a fight. There was a blond girl with bouncy golden hair that Dean could have sworn he had seen before and a boy with short brown hair that looked athletic. They could hear them all the way at the bar they were yelling so loud.

"You know what Tyler you want to do this to me again? Just leave after everything I can't believe you." The girl cried angrily as the boy grabbed her arm forcefully. Sam made a move to get up from his chair but Dean shook his head. They watched the fight play out. There were heated words as far as teenagers go and then the boy pushed the girl out into the street and they disappeared from view.

Sam looked at Dean with his puppy face.

"Oh alright." Dean said standing up. "We'll make sure that she's okay. Nothing I like better than Babysitting a couple of hormonal love birds." The shuffled out and turned the corner to hear the couple arguing again but when they came to the alley by the Grill they saw the girl shove the boy with force she shouldn't have had he hit the wall pretty hard. Dean's eyes went wide as both the boy and girl bared fangs at each other. The boy got up and circled the girl like it was a cage fight and he was trying not to lose his temper.

Dean pulled Sam back around the corner and to the wall.

"Dear Lord this town must be full of them. They look like kids." He said as they hurried back to the car to get their supplies. "How are we gonna play this?" He asked Sam.

"Follow my lead Sam said as he shoved a knife through his belt loop. She strutted over to the alley and Dean followed. When they came back dean and Sam were surprised to find the couple kissing now, roughly. Pushing each other against walls and one was making growling noises.

"Gross." Dean shivered.

"Hey we were just making sure everything was okay back here.' Sam said stepping forward. The couples heads came apart as the girl blushed and dusted invisible dirt off her shirt.

"Oh yes I am so sorry about that." She said. She was up in Sam's face in a minute. "You didn't see anything. Just go home." Sam smiled wickedly and took the knife from his belt slowly.

"I will go home. I didn't see anything." He repeated back to her. But before she could smile with pride at her trick Sam had kicked her back a step and sliced her throat open. Blood flowed down her perfectly manicured form.

"Sorry, that won't work on me." He finished the job off by completely severing her head and kicked it away from the body.

The boy who was with her looked at Sam like he couldn't believe that just happened. He got on all fours and shape shifted into a werewolf and bolted for Sam but Dean was there. He shot the kid three times with silver bullets and as the wolf creature staggered Dean wasted No time in severing his head also.

"What the hell was that kid?" Dean asked Sam as Sam just shrugged. "It's daytime Sammy. Why are they out in the day?"

"Maybe they aren't vampires." Sam said. "Maybe they are like a special breed."

"Yeah the high school kind." Dean smirked, "This year Proms theme will be Buffy the vampire slayer."They both walked to the car and got gasoline and matches. They dumped the bodies in the alley dumpster and lit them on fire.

When they turned around there was another teenager standing two feet from them, staring at them with a confused look. He also looked like he was the captain of the football team with his short blond hair. He must have worked at the mystic grill. He had a rag hanging from his pocket and the confused expression never left his face. Dean walked up to him with his hands raised in surrender but pulled out his holy water flask and tossed some water on the kid. The kid reached up and wiped the water off his face but still said nothing. Dean took some salt and tossed it on the kid.

"What are you doing?" The kid asked angrily shaking the salt off him. "Where are Tyler and Caroline?"

"Human?" Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded. "Human who is friends with a Vampire and a psycho werewolf thingey. What kind of back asswards town is this.

"Caroline are you and Tyler okay? Matt? Are they okay?" A female voice called out. A brunette turned the corner and stared at the three standing there with the dumpster on fire behind them and the smell of burning flesh

"Mam…" Dean said in a warning tone.

"Whatis going on?" the brunette asked she had a stripe of red in her hair.

"Elena?" Two men turned the corner and stared at the brothers and Matt in shock.

"Matt what happened?" The shorter haired boy asked. The other one walked to the brunette and held her shoulders so she wouldn't do anything rash.

"Man I don't know. Tyler and Caroline were back here and when I came out these guys were here. And…." Matt said looking at the ground where the bloodstains were.

"Oh dear." The one called Elena said with Sarcasm. "Well I wouldn't normally defend these people who claim to be my friends but I haven't eaten in a while and you too look positively delicious." She ran at Sam and pinned him to the wall. She bit into his neck as Sam cried out in pain. Dean shot two silver bullets into her legs. She ripped her teeth out of Sam and turned to Dean.

But that last vicious smile was all that Dean Saw before Sam severed its head with her knife. Dean turned just before the one that had been holding her back knocked Dean to the ground but before him or Sam could do anything he was ripped off Dean by someone else. When Dean Looked up the other boy who had come around the corner had the one who jumped him pinned to the wall. Captain football was still staring blankly at them all with his mouth opened.

"Damon Stop." The guy said.

"Stefan!" Damon shouted at him.

"Just stop and listen to me for a minute." Stefan said to him.

"No you know what I know you don't remember a thing brother but we both loved that girl that they killed!" Damon said to him.

Dean looked at Sam to had his hand pressed against his neck wound and was staring at the boys with a look of confusion all his own.

"This is like a soap opera." Dean said getting up.

"Elena hasn't been the same person Damon. We never loved that Elena. She has been killing people left and right for months now and pretending you loved her like this won't change anything." Damon's tight arms went slack under his brother's grip.

"But Caroline and Tyler." He said without much conviction.

"Did you even like Caroline or Tyler?" Stefan asked his with a knowing look.

"No but Caroline was your friend." Damon said to him.

"I don't remember brother. I don't remember." Stefan said turning to the other brothers. "we are Vampires but we don't kill people. We feed from blood bags and drink animal blood."

Dean flashed Sam a look. They had met some vampires who claimed the same thing. And it almost felt wrong to kill them like they were killing children.

"We've heard that before." Dean said and Sam walked over to him still holding his neck.

"I swear to you." Stefan said. "We live by a different set of rules. We don't kill people."

Dean wanted to believe them and he supposed Sam did too; which in the end won out over everything else. Dean stepped to the mouth of the alley.

"If we see you two again causing trouble we will kill you. This sick twisted undead high school thing you got going on is twisted. I suggest you leave this town." He said. Sam went to pick up the body of the brunette but Stefan held his hand up.

"Will you let us bury her?" He asked Sam

Sam nodded and walked away from them and followed dean back to the car. He smiled at the football guy and nodded but the kid just looked at him in horror.

Halfway out of town Dean spoke.

"Call Bobby and tell him the job is done. Also we are not going back to that town ever. It gave me the creeps in a dolls coming to life way."

Sam nodded and dialed bobby's number.


End file.
